The one
by darkstar11
Summary: Draco and hermoine never guessed the would end up this way. Boy were they wrong!(AN this is my first ff so R&R please)


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and characters unrecognized! (I do wish I owned Draco though!()  
  
A/N: once again this is my first attempt in writing a story. Please R&R. so I can know to keep the story going or not.( Here it goes. (Written in first &third person)  
  
Chapter 1: thoughts Draco awoke due to the light shinning through his bedroom window. "Damn! what time is it?" Automatically his clock bewitched to talk said "'Tis 11:30 Mr. Malfoy" Damn! I'm going to be late to fathers meeting. Again! He thought to him self. With that he remembered what happened last time he was late fingering the scar his father had left on his right fore arm. With a shudder he got reluctantly out of bed and took a quick shower. Once e he was dressed he ate a quick breakfast, if you could call it that, and went into his fathers study. Once he was inside his father said from behind his chair in the coldest voice Draco had ever heard. "I've been expecting you son!" Draco closed his eyes and wished he could go back to the safety of his bed. "As we both are aware of your 17 birthday is coming p next week. Since you are no longer a child I believe you are ready for the mark." Why! Draco thought and wished he were dead. But before I assure the dark lord of your being ready you must do one final task before you join us in rank." There was silence that Draco found unbearable. "So what I have chosen as a task for you is to murder your mother as she ahs been leaking information to the ministry!" With that Draco's father pulled out a dagger with the Malfoy crest and a snake with emerald eyes. No! Yelled Draco at his father! What boy! You say? No? Then you shall not receive the mark! You are such a disgrace to the Malfoy name! Now get out of my sight you filthy excuse of a Malfoy! With that Draco fled the room with anger and sadness like he had never felt before. When he reached his private room he did various complicated locking spells to stop any intruders. Draco sat him self on his bed to think and cry where no one could ever see him. So many thoughts were swimming in his head he felt as though he would explode any minute! While trying to cope with all his mixed feelings when he heard a blood-curling scream followed by the shout of the unforgivable curse. "AVADA KADAVRA"(A/N I hope that is how you spell it :o) As Draco heard those words he knew that his mom would no longer be there to see any of Draco's remaining future. For the rest of the week Draco didn't come out of his room.   
  
One day Draco was in hi private library when a familiar school owl arrived with his annual letter. Draco was reading it when something caught his eye it read "we are also pleased to inform you that you have been chosen a head boy for this year" Whoa I half expected dumbledore's golden boy to be it this year. Man Draco hadn't realized that he had spent half his summer sulking in his room over his mother's death. And then he also realized that school was only a week away. So that day he decided to go to Diagon alley to buy all his supplies. Especially new robes since had out grown his other ones. So with his plan for the day made he got ready to go to Diagon alley.  
  
Once there he decided to enjoy him self for the first time this summer. So he treated him self to a fire-whisky since he was now of age. When he was walking out of the three broomsticks a beautiful woman caught his eye. Being who he was he followed her to her next destination. When he caught up to her he introduced himself to the woman with his back to him. "Excuse me?" the person said, but I al ready know you well enough Malfoy! Draco was taken aback by the comment. Then he said to I know you? With that the woman turned around. He looked her up and down. Wow! He thought. It was like the girl o his dreams. A slim but curvy figure with long slender legs, a light creamy complexion, full lips, chestnut straight brown hair and, the most intriguing part of her, her deep caramel/honey eyes. But after looking at her a second time he noticed that this was none the other than the "mud blood" Hermione granger. What are you staring at? Hermione said giving Draco her best smirk. All Draco did was stare in disbelief. Wow he finally said after what seemed an eternity. Well if that's all you can say now I am going to leave even though I can tell you like what you see!" Yeah-right mud blood. Draco retorted. With that Hermione left leaving a stunned Draco in the change of his enemy. When he turned and left he was still thinking about how beautiful she was. Snap out of it Draco she's a MUDBLOOD! After giving himself a swift mental kick he walked into the next door to get his supplies.  
  
After Hermione had left she was still thinking about her encounter with Draco. She was glad to give in and let her friends give her a complete makeover. Then she found herself thinking about how good Draco had looked. His perfect toned body, due to all that rewarding quidditch. How his platinum blonde hair was impeccable. How he was dressed adding effect to his beauty. Hermione caught herself from letting the thoughts get too carried away. She slapped her self mentally and reminded her self that he was a pureblood and her sworn enemy. But she had too admit that he was hot!  
  
That night both went to sleep reliving the moments that had happened earlier that day. Though no one, not even a seer, could see what the future had in store for the both of them. 


End file.
